


Dean Winchester is Dead

by Wolfstar4evr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death not depicted, Concern, Depression, However it could be, I didn't write it to be Destiel, I didn't write it to be Soulless!Sam, I haven't seen past season six, I'm Sorry, Silent Suffering, This doesn't have to be seen as Destiel, This doesn't have to be seen as soulless!Sam, but it could be, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has died. He is not coming back. The angels listen as their brother screams his pain across the heavens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is Dead

DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD

The call is dead and cold.

DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD

It is wrought with pain and suffering. 

DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD

They remember that same voice happy, calling out so loudly he woke angels who had long fallen and forgotten themselves. They remember when Dean Winchester was saved. 

But now Dean Winchester is dead, and their brother is screaming. Just one long high pitched note that began with the declaration of the day - the moment - they know their brother had never even thought to prepare for. 

Balthazar hears it first. His knees almost buckle it's so loud. It takes him a moment to recognise the voice, despite the fact he knows only one angel could possibly be so upset about this. Castiel does not sound like himself. He sounds like he is dying. Balthazar's first instinct is to find his brother, but there's something in the noise that makes it sound like Castiel wants to be left alone. 

No, not alone.

He wants Dean. Only Dean. 

When Gabriel hears it his heart aches for his younger brother. The Winchesters had been fun to mess with, especially when he forced little Sammy to watch Dean die over and over again. But hearing the pain in Castiel's voice makes him regret wanting the older Winchester dead. No one deserves this pain. No one. 

The call is heard in heaven. The angels flinch, mostly at the volume, but then scowl and begin to scorn their brother for getting so close to the hairless ape. Any pain he feels is his own fault; nothing good ever comes out of caring for a human. 

The call is heard in hell. Lucifer and Micheal are surprised; they didn't expect the Winchester dead for a while. But then they smile, as they know the baby Winchester is in pain, even if he escaped them. 

However no one knows where Dean is. It's unclear whether he is in heaven or hell, but wherever he is it is final. Dean Winchester is no longer needed, but when his location is determined, they're going to have to work hard to keep Castiel from resurrecting him. Dean Winchester's time is up. Dean Winchester is dead. 

Sam knows from the way Castiel is acting that this is it. Dean is not coming back. The angel is shaking and yet seems completely still. His eyes are wide open and yet he seems tired, even though he doesn't need to sleep. Dean is dead. It's done. He's gone. 

Bobby is keeping an eye on Sam. The kid is eerily calm, just a tear or two, but he's mostly watching the angel. The angel looks like he's silently screaming, which he might be. The pain etched onto his features is something he'd expect on Sam - Sammy, who has just lost his older brother, the man who practically raised him - but not a warrior of the Lord. 

"Cas?" Sam asks; his throat is scratchy and raw. He hasn't spoken in a while. "Cas?" 

The angel doesn't answer. Unbeknownst to them, he continues to scream.


End file.
